Strawberry Butterfly
by Bake-Hime
Summary: Umi merasa Tomo hanya memiliki kehidupannya dengan Tohya.  my first fanfic in here, although i really have problem to publish the fic XD *malu2in*, vistlip fanfic. R&R. OLEASE NO REPOST WITH UR NAME, JUST MY NAME


**Strawberry Butterfly**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : vistlip

**Genre[s]** : romance, angst

**Pairing[s]** : Umi x Tomo

**Music Inspiration[s]** : Strawberry Butterfly by vistlip, Tsuraiku by vistlip, -OZONE- by vistlip

**Chapie[s]** : one shoot

**Original Finished** : 1 February 2011

**Last Edited** : 2 February 2011

**A/N** : my first vistlip ff. saya langsung labuh bogoh *baca=jatuh cinta XDD* sama 2 mahluk yang ada di PV STRAWBERRY BUTTERFLY yang telah diberi nama sama emak dan babenya, TOMO selaku vokalis dan UMI selaku gitaris. Huh ! nyesel gw baru tau vistlip sekarang, padahal lagu2 oke dan easy listening juga. Buat indie band sih, melebihi rata2 deh ! *giveonehundredthumb* dddd(3)bbbb

"hei, mau kesana ?" Tomo menunjuk kearah bukit yang mempunyai beberapa kebun strawberry liar disana, sedangkan matanya sendiri mengarah kepada seorang lelaki dengan kacamata dan rantai kecil yang bertengger di hidungnnya. Lelaki itu menoleh padanya.

"untuk apa ?" lelaki itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan bertatap pandang dengan Tomo.

"untuk memetik strawberry tentunya" Tomo tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"memangnnya itu penting untukku…?" Umi kembali berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"hei kau ini, Umi ! kau tau semua sudah pulang. Hanya kau saja yang bisa temani aku !" Tomo dengan cepat menghampiri Umi dan berdecak pinggang didepannya.

"mengapa kau tak meminta Tohya saja tadi ? bukankah dia yang selalu menemanimu setiap saat" akhirnya Umi sepenuhnya melepas konsentrasinya dari buku bacaannya.

"bodoh, kau salah ! Dia tak selalu menemaniku setiap saat"

"kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sendiri"

"tidak bisa ! kumohon aku berjanji takkan menyusahkanmu !"

"terima kasih akan ajakanmu…" Umi hendak mengaitkan tasnya dan pergi menuju pintu masuk studio, tetapi Tomo dengan cepat menahan lengan Umi yang tangannya sudah menyentuh pintu studio. Umi memutar matanya dan menatap Tomo. Tampak wajah Tomo yang sangat berharap akan kebersamaan Umi dengannya meski wajahnya yang benar-benar manly. Umi tau benar bagaimana Tomo sangat berharap agar Umi pergi bersamanya ke bukit yang berada jauh dari perkotaan bahkan dari kantor managermennya itu. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh tetapi dalam 5 menit mungkin sampai dengan menggunakan mobil. Hari juga menjelang sore, mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan lelaki yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai itu pergi sendirian kebukit itu.

Ya, Umi sebenarnya menyukai Tomo, tetapi Tomo sering kali melalaikannya dan bahkan tak menyadarinya disekitar. Tomo hanya dengan Tohya, band-mates yang dekat dengannya. Umi memang tak suka mengganti pengganti Tohya disisi Tomo. Dia tau Tomo memintanya menemaninya hanya karena Tohya memang tidak ada. Yang dia inginkan itu bersama Tomo tanpa menggantikan posisi siapapun.

"tidak, aku mau pulang"

"Umi…kumohon…" Umi kembali meninmbang. Mungkin kali ini saja dia merasakan sakit akan seseorang yang disukainya menganggap orang lain dihatinya.

"huh…baiklah baiklah ayo pergi. Janji takkan lama"

"ya !"

Tomo menarik lengan Umi keluar dari studio dan cepat menggiring Umi ke tempat parkiran kantor. Umi sebenarnya sedikit gugup dengan Tomo yang bertingak tiba-tiba itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri merasakan getar hati yang cukup cepat. Sampai diparkiran mobil, Umi merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan kuci mobilnya disana.

"tunggu, mengapa tidak mobilmu saja yang jalan ?"

"sudahlah, sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan kunci. Ayo buka"

"huft…" Umi memutar matanya dan memutar kunci mobilnya.

Rumput-rumput bukit yang hijau alami menambah warna bukit itu yang hampir sepenuhnya berwarna merah karena warna strawberry yang memayoritaskan warna dibukit indah itu. Sampai diatas bukit, Tomo dengan girangnya merentangkan tangannya. Merasakan udara sejuk yang alami dari pepohonan yang menjulang dihutannya. Umi berhenti dibelakang Tomo dan menyandarkan diri di pohon momiji yang ada ditengah-tengah pohon strawberry yang dibukit itu. Memandang Tomo sendu dan kembali membuka buku bacaannya yang dibacanya tadi distudio. Berkonsentrasi kembali.

Tomo membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan menghampiri Umi yang terfokus dengan bukunya. Umi kebali memutar matanya dan menatap Tomo yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"apa lagi ?"

"apa yang akan kita lakukan disini ?"

"bukannya kau ingin memetik strawberry ? bodoh"

"iya aku tau. Tapi kau mau diam saja disini ?" Tomo bertanya dengan polosnya. Umi kembali memutar matanya.

"memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan ?"

"temani aku kesana !"

"jaraknya dengan yang kita duduk disini hanya 5 kaki. Untuk apa ingin diantar ?"

"kau harus mencicipi strawberry. Ayo !"

"tidak ! kubilang aku tak menyukainya !"

"kalau begitu temani saja"

"huuft…baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku takkan melakukan hal lain selain ini. Setelah itu kita pulang"

"baik…baik…"

Umi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana Tomo berlari kedalam kebun strawberry liar tadi. Dihampirinya sebuah pohon rambat yang dibenuhi banyak buah merah strawberry. Tomo memetik satu dan seterusnya. Umi memperhatikan bagaimana Tomo memetik strawberrynya. Memerhatikan Tomo, ya itulah yang paling dia sukai. Apa salahnya memerhatikan seseorang yang dia sukai kan ?. Tetapi Umi sedikit ragu untuk memliki perasaan kepada Tomo. Didalam hati kecilnya ingin memiliki Tomo tetapi hati kecil lainnya memberi tau jika Tomo menyukai orang lain. Itu yang tidak ia sukai dari kejujuran hati kecilnya itu. Terlalu jujur hingga dia sendiri terluka akan hati kecilnya itu. Tomo dan dirinya memang dekat, sejak pertama bertemupun begitu. Tujuan Umi mengrekrut Tomopun karena tak lain karena dia menyukai Tomo. Tapi sifat judasnya itu menghalanginya. Tetapi itu memang sifat alaminya. Dia sangat berharap bisa mengurangi sifat judasnya itu.

Semeliwir angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Berterbangan pula kupu-kupu berbagai macam warna yang semakin menghiasi kebun itu. Umi memerhatikan salah satunya. Salah satu kupu-kupu jenis langka yang berwarna hijau tosca dengan garis dan titik biru lazuardi disayapnya hinggap ditelunjuknya. Umi mencoba ramah, dia berusaha menyentuh sayap kupu-kupu itu. Indah. Sepertinya telah dia menyukai hal lain selain gitar, kupu-kupu. Tapi seakan waktu berjalan cepat, mungkin karena lelah mengatur band beberapa minggu ini, Umi tersungkur ketanah. Matanya memburam dan menggelap. Dilihatnya disela-sela matanya yang memburam, Tomo yang menjatuhkan strawberry yang didapatkannya saat menoleh kearah Umi yang telah tersungkur pingsan.

"Umi ! kau tidak apa-apakan ?" Tomo berusaha menjaga Umi agar tetap sadar. Tetapi tenaga Umi yang semakin lama semakin sedikit membuatnya sulit untuk tetap terjaga. Matanya memaksanya untuk menutup. Perlahan-lahan menggelap…

"Umi !"

"T- Tomo…a- ai…shite…"

"!"

Seberkas cahaya terang yang menyilaukan menyambut kilau matanya yang indah. Dia sedikit menghindari cahaya yang menyambutnya itu. Terlalu menyilaukan. Sampai ada seseorang yang menghalangi datang cahayanya itu. Raut mukanya terlihat khawatir. Sesaaat dia merasakan wajah seseorang itu semakin mendekat dan menyentuh lembut pipinya.

Dia yakin itu Tomo.

Tomo mengusap lembut rambut hitam Umi. Membelainya dengan perasaan yang gundah. Hatinya terasa merembes ingin keluar saat melihat Umi yang tak sadarkan diri. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Tomo berusaha memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan memberikan sentuhan terlembutnya. Dibelainya lembut pipi manis Umi berusaha memberikan kelembutan kepada lelaki itu. Tetapi Tomo sangat terlambat, Umi perlahan membuka matanya saat sebuah denyutan terasa dikepalanya.

"hmm…T- Tomo…?"

"y- ya disini Tomo. S- sudah sadar Umi ?"

"hm…"

Umi menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menenangkan kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut. Huft, mungkin ini akibat karena terlalu rajin bekerja. Tetapi itu memang tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin band. Tapi tak tau mengapa pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini sangat menumpuk. Apa karena dia terlalu lalai dan meninggalkan banyak tugasnya ? tapi apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan tugasnya yang begitu banyak itu ?. Satu-satunya jawaban yang ada difikirannya hanyalah memerhatikan kedekatan antara Tomo dan Tohya. Huh, kesibukan yang benar-benar tak berguna, tetapi menurut Umi itu adalah kegiatan terpentingnya. Karena dia menyukai Tomo, dia tak ingin Tomo beranggapan pada dirinya hanyalah seorang teman dan rekan kerja biasa. Umi tak mau menginginkan itu. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Umi, kau baik-baik saja ? tadi kau…" Tomo memberikan pandangan 'ada apa ?' pada Umi.

"pingsan. Itukah ?" jawab Umi tanpa membalikan badan sedikitpun.

"y- ya begitulah. Ada apa ? ada masalahkah ?"

"tidak. Aku tak mempunyai masalah"

"lantas ?"

"aku…memikirkan sesuatu" Tomo semakin mendekati Umi dan duduk disampingnnya. Menyatukan kedua telapak kakinya dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Umi tanpak memandangnya sekejap.

"jika ada masalah, utarakan saja. Jika kau memendamnya akan semakin besar pikiranmu itu"

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Kalian tak perlu tau" Umi tak mengatakan sebenarnya karena sebenarnya dia tau siapa yang Tomo sukai itu. Tohya dan hanya Tohya seorang.

"hei, jangan begitu. Kau yang selalu menjadi ajang curhat kami, masa kami tak bisa menjadi tempat curhatmu"

"sudahlah, tak perlu dibicarakan. Dan bagaimana strawberrymu ?" Umi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tomo menunjuk sebuah keranjang super kecil diantara mereka dengan isi hanya beberapa strawberry segar didalamnya. 5, tidak mungkin hanya 5.

"sedikit sekali"

"maaf, habis tadi kau dingin sekali. Kau tau sebenarnya aku takut dengan sifatmu itu. Kau inikan gampang marah"

"bagitu…" ya, Umi tau. Harapannya bersama Tomo memang kecil. Tomo tak menyukai sifat alaminya itu, itu menandakan Tomo juga tak mempunyai perasaan khusus apa-apa denganya.

Matahari mulai kembali diufuknya. Pemandangan sunsets mulai berlangsung. Umi melihatnya sendu. Harinya dengan Tomo berakhir sudah. Dia menundukan wajahnya diantara kaki yang menyanggahnya.

"hmm…Umi sebelum malam, boleh aku berbicara denganmu ?"

"sejak tadi kau juga bicara…"

"iya. Tapi kali ini aku ingin serius"

"katakan saja…"

"hmm…Umi apa kau menyukai seseorang ?" Umi menoleh dingin pada Tomo. Tampak pelipis Tomo yang melelehkan butiran keringat disana. Ada apa dengan anak ini ?, batin Umi.

"kenapa kau tanyakan itu ?"

"hanya ingin tau"

"sebenarnya ada"

"s- siapa ?" Tomo tampak bersihkeras mengetahui siapa yang berada di hati Umi sebenarnya. Umi hanya kembali menatap matahari yang semakin tenggelam diufuknya.

"kau tak perlu tau" Umi sebenarnya merujuk kepada Tomo. Tetapi dia tetap tak bisa mengatakannya pada Tomo jika seseorang yang ada dihatinya itu adalah Tomo.

"perlu ! sangat perlu !"

"memangnnya kau mau apa ? mengerjainya ? kubunuh kau jika melakukan itu" Umi kembali menatap Tomo. Kembali tampak Tomo yang seperti habis mencuci muka.

"tentu tidak, bodoh. Hm…hanya saja…" Tomo tampak gugup dan perlahan semakin mendekat pada Umi.

"hanya saja…ada seseorang yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu…"

"hm ? sudahlah simpan saja rahasianya"

"tapi aku sudah berjanji ! aku harus mengatakan padamu rasa sukanya"

"baiklah baiklah…katakan, siapa dia ?"

"aku katakan saja ya ciri-cirinya. Dia seorang yang periang, menyusahkan, dan sedikit bodoh. Kau tau, dia sering sekali memerhatikanmu sebenarnya, tetapi kau sepertinya membenci sifatnya itu makanya aku mengatakannya padamu…"

"baiklah, sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku menyukai seseorang itu" Tomo menunduk. Tak seperti biasanya dia sangat bersedih. Umi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Tomo dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Tomo menatapnya dalam, tapi Umi hanya menatapnya sekejap dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan untuk kembali mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Tomo. Sapu tangan dengan motif kupu-kupu hitam dengan bintik biru safir. Sebenarnya baru kali ini dia menyukai kupu-kupu tapi tak tau mengapa dia sangat tertarik dengan kupu-kupu sebelumnya. Hanya tertarik.

"Umi…kumohon, beri dia kesempatan…"

"aku takkan menerima siapa yang akan bersamaku jika aku tidak tau siapa orang itu"

"orang itu…" Tomo tampak serius. Tampak serius dari biasanya mereka berbicara. Sebenarnya kenapa anak ini ? batin Umi.

"orang itu salah satu dari kita. Dia menyukai strawberry dan sekarang ada didepanmu ini…" Umi membulatkan matanya. Kacamata yang dipakainyapun hampir terpeleset dari hidungnya. Dia menatap Tomo. Tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Tomo saat ini.

"orang itu berfikir sifatnya sangat menyebalkan hingga sepertinya kau membencinya. Selalu menyusahkanmu dan hanya bersenang-senang disaat kau banyak kerjaan. Bukannya membantu dia malah santai-santai saja dengan teman-temannya…" Tomo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan tak percaya Umi.

Umi menatapnya. Apa ini hanya permainan saja ? apa dia dipermainkan ? sudah jelas-jelas Tomo menyukai Tohya !

"jangan permainkan aku Tomo…" Tomo membulatkan matanya kaget. Dia benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan Umi barusan. Permainkan ?

"jangan mempermainkan aku layaknya anak kecil yang bisa kau rebut permennya. Ingat umur" Tomo masih tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal kuat sapu tangan Umi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Tomo cepat menyergap Umi dalam dekapannya erat. Menunjukan bahwa dia sangat mencintai lelaki yang telah menjadi pemimpinnya itu. Umi terperanjat. Sebelumnya Tomo pernah memeluknya tetapi tak dengan perasaan sedalam ini. Umi tau bagaimana Tomo. 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Dia dan Tomo telah mengenal satu sama lain. Umi melepaskan pelukan Tomo dan menatapnya dalam.

"kau…serius…"

"tentu saja ! kalau tidak untuk apa aku melakukan ini ! memalukan, kau tau !" tampak wajah Tomo dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Umi sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, Tomo yang biasanya manly dengan penampilannya yang memukau sekarang berwajah merah dan gugup.

"baiklah…baiklah aku percaya, toh apa kau tak ingin tau siapa orang itu ?"

"tidak. Kalau kau mencintainya kau boleh menciumnya sekarang. Didepan mataku kalau bisa !" Tomo melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah sekecut yang dia bisa. Dia benar-benar tak tau jika yang dimanksud oleh Umi adalah dirinya.

"kau yakin aku boleh menciumnya ?" Umi mulai tersenyum jail.

"itu terserah kau !"

"benar ?" Umi mencoba menggoda. Tapi tetap Tomo tak sedikitpun menyadarinya.

"baiklah akan kucium sekarang juga"

"ja…!" Tomo bermaksud melarang dan berbalik. Tetapi dia malah mendapatkan bibir Umi menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Memberikan sentuhan terlembutnya. Tomo sedikit terkejut tetapi akhirnya dia menyadari yang dicintai Umi itu bukan Tohya tapi dirinya.

Tidak sesuai dengan penuturan Yuh pembohong itu jika Umi sangat mengidam-idamkan Tohya, makadari itu dia berusaha menyingkirkan Tohya disamping Umi agar dia sendiri yang mendapatkan perhatian Umi.

Sunsets, strawberry dan kupu-kupu menghiasi sore bagi mereka. Ditengah sentuhan lembut yang mereka saling memberi dan menerima. Icon itu yang membuat mereka menyukai suasana sore itu. Karena strawberry dan kupu-kupu adalah kesukaan mereka. Mereka akan senang jika dikelilingi oleh keduanya. Bersama cinta yang mereka jalin, strawberry dan kupu-kupu akan menjadi teman mereka selamanya.

END

**A/N** : hehe…gaje yah. Saya tak tau loh kalo Tomo itu beneran suka strawberry ato nggak. Tapi dari penghayatan dilagu 'STRAWBERRY BUTTERFLY' saya kayaknya tau kalo Tomo suka strawberry, ato malah nggak suka ? toloongg ! jangan bunuh saya jika aneh ! gimana nasip suami2 saya yang nanti minta jatah bergilir XDDDDDDDDDD *dilemparalat2bangunan*


End file.
